Lettres
by Miss Nyxie
Summary: L'Histoire des parents d'Harmonie Granger-Malefoy se résumé en un mot : Lettres. D'une personne en particulier, relatant les "presque" neuf mois d'attente et le désespoir de faire naitre une enfant sans père.


31 Juin 1997

 _Dray,_

 _Hier, tu m'as demandé de te pardonner pour ce qui allait suivre. Je n'ai pas compris. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu les hurlements de nos alliés et les rires des tiens que j'ai saisi le sens de tes propos. Puis Harry nous a révélé la vraie nature de ta Mission que tu me cachais depuis des mois. C'est là que la colère m'a envahi. Comment avais-tu pu me dissimuler un secret pareil ? Je t'en ai voulu. Terriblement. Puis tout est retombé et j'ai réalisé que je m'en fichais. De ta mission, de ton rang, de ton Maître. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas envie de t'en vouloir, que je souhaitais simplement te revoir, que tu me manquais. J'ai froid. J'ai tout le temps froid. La chaleur de tes bras me manque, le souvenir de la brûlure de tes baisers sur ma peau me fait mal en sachant que c'était peut-être les derniers._

 _J'ai besoin de toi,_

 _H._

 _I tell myself you don't mean a thing,_

 _And what we got, got no hold on me_

 _But when you're not there I just crumble_

 _I tell myself I don't care that much,_

 _But I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch._

Hermione reposa sa plume violemment sur le bureau de sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd en soupirant. Cela faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il l'avait quittée mais elle ressentait déjà son départ. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance de le voir pendant plusieurs semaines. Il devait être chez lui, prêt à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres prochainement pour la réussite (même partielle) de sa mission, et devrait servir son Maître toute sa vie. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux.

1er Juillet 1997

 _Granger,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer la situation avant mon départ précipité de Poudlard, et je m'en excuse. Je pourrais le faire dès à présent, mais rien ne pourrait pardonner mon comportement. J'ai aimé ces derniers mois plus que tous ceux vécus depuis ma naissance. Après une longue période d'abattement et de fatalité, tu m'as redonné espoir. Je me déteste de dire cela, mais nous ne pouvons continuer à nous fréquenter de cette manière. J'ai seize ans, je vais devenir mangemort. Je serais probablement bientôt fiancé à une Sang-Pur idiote et influençable comme Greengrass et je devrais l'épouser et avoir un héritier. Dans cette vie tracée par mes parents et mon Maître, il n'y a pas de place pour toi. J'aimerais avoir le courage de me libérer de ce fardeau, mais je suis lâche, et peureux, et incapable. Quant-à-toi, tu épouseras Weasley (au secours !) ou un autre jeune homme aimant et attentionné et prêt à tout perdre et seras heureuse. Sans moi._

 _Je t'aime, Granger, plus que tout,_

 _Mais c'est ainsi._

 _Je comprendrais si tu ne me répondais pas,_

 _DM._

Drago attacha le parchemin à la patte de son hibou et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit de _ressentir_. Le Maître le saurait. Il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances quand sa famille apprendrait sa liaison avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il se devait de le servir.

De l'autre côté du manoir, à l'aile Ouest, Narcissa interceptait le hibou, décrochait la missive et la lisait rapidement. Elle avait été étonnée de recevoir une lettre de la jeune Hermione Granger destinée à son fils le jour précédent, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle caressa distraitement l'animal avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa causeuse avec sa clef d'argent et de placer le second parchemin à côté du premier. Cet amour de jeunesse ne pouvait durer. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Drago.

19 Juillet 1997

 _Drago,_

 _Je hais cette guerre. Cette guerre qui nous sépare, qui t'éloigne de moi. Cette guerre qui dure envers et contre tout, qui m'empêche de saisir dans ma main une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et de la jeter dans la cheminée en prononçant « Chambre de Drago Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy », soit le lieu où je souhaiterais me trouver maintenant. Je suis seule. Au Terrier, j'arrive de temps en temps à m'occuper l'esprit l'espace de quelques heures mais je me retrouve toujours sur mon lit, sur le sofa, sur une chaise ou dans le jardin, seule, à penser à toi._

 _J'ai besoin de toi,_

 _H._

12 Août 1997

 _Drago,_

 _Tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres. Peut-être n'étais-je pas si importante à tes yeux après tout. Mais je pense que tu as besoin de savoir ce qui me tourmente._

 _Je suis enceinte. De toi, de ton amour._

 _Voilà quinze jours que je n'avale rien sans le renvoyer quelques heures (ou minutes) plus tard. Quinze jours où je me sens faible et nauséeuse, quinze jours où je me réveille moite le matin, une boule dans la gorge._

 _Je ne connaissais pas les sortilèges adéquats pour confirmer une grossesse alors je suis allée dans une pharmacie moldue. Le + au bout du bâton ne ment pas. J'attends un enfant de toi, Dray. Je suis enceinte de sept semaines._

 _Je ne peux pas en parler à personne. Ron et Harry se sentiraient trahis, Molly déçue, Ginny incompréhensive, mes parents enthousiastes. Je ne veux pas de leur enthousiasme. Pas tant que je suis si seule._

 _Je suis seule, je suis perdue._

 _J'ai besoin de toi, désespérément,_

 _H._

 _Only love, only love can hurt like this,_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _Must have been a deadly kiss_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

2 Septembre 1997

 _Malefoy,_

 _Je n'y suis pas allée. Je ne me suis pas rendue sur le quai 9¾, je n'ai pas pris le Poudlard Express et je n'ai pas assisté au premier repas de l'année. Je n'irais pas à Poudlard cette année._

 _Je suis en colère, Malefoy. En colère car à cause de cette fichue grossesse je n'accompagnerai pas mes amis dans leur quête et ne serais pas en mesure de les épauler et les aider. En colère car tu ne réponds à aucune de mes lettres, en colère car en fin de compte, j'avais raison. Tu n'as rien à faire de moi. Je vais donner naissance à un enfant sans père, à un bâtard. Et c'est de ta faute. Je sais que ton Maître et ta famille te sont importants mais je pensais que je l'étais également. Je me suis trompée visiblement._

 _Réponds à ce hibou Drago Abraxas Malefoy !_

 _H._

8 Septembre 1997

 _Malefoy,_

 _Te souviens-tu de Théodore Nott ? Je crois que vous étiez amis… Je pense que tu sais à propos de son changement de position. Il a rejoint l'Ordre il y a quelques jours. Il est gentil avec moi. Plus que toi, en tout cas._

 _Nous avons parlé seuls à seuls, longuement. Puis il a tout simplement dit « Il est de Dray, n'est-ce pas ? » en me voyant caresser mon ventre. J'ai acquiescé. Il m'a demandé si tu le savais. J'ai réitéré mon geste. Il m'a proposé son amitié et j'ai accepté. Du soutien ne sera pas de trop. Surtout quand ils le découvriront._

 _Malefoy, je… Oublie._

 _H._

19 Septembre 1997

 _Joyeux anniversaire Moi._

 _Je suis impatiente depuis hier. J'étais certaine de recevoir un message, quelque chose de toi. C'était idiot de ma part. Je ne devrais rien attendre de toi, tu me l'as déjà prouvé plus d'une fois._

 _H._

27 Septembre 1997

Drago,

 _Demain sera la première échographie. J'aimerais que tu sois là, que tu me tiennes la main, que tu m'embrasses sur le front et pose tes mains sur mon ventre légèrement arrondi. Je ne veux pas m'y rendre seule. Théo s'est proposé pour m'y accompagner. Mais ce n'est pas pareil._

 _Je n'irais pas à St. Mangouste. C'est trop surveillé par les forces du Mal. Connais-tu la ville de Bordeaux, en France ? Je songe sérieusement à m'y installer, loin de la guerre, loin des reproches, loin de… Toi._

 _J'ai besoin d'oublier Dray, d'oublier ce que tu me fais._

 _H._

 _Say I wouldn't care if you walked away,_

 _But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay,_

 _When you come close I just tremble_

 _And every time, every time you go,_

 _It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul_

28 Septembre 1997

 _Ça y est Dray._

 _L'échographie était hier. Moi qui angoissait à son approche en sort rassurée et confiante. J'ai vu notre bébé. Comme prévu, Théo m'a accompagnée, il m'a tenu la main, il m'a aidé à m'installer, il a croisé mon regard embué et a souri. Il ferait un père idéal. Sauf que c'est toi le père Dray. Reviens…_

 _Je te joins un_ cliché _et t'annonce que je compte réellement emménager à Bordeaux._

 _H._

7 Octobre 1997

 _Drago,_

 _Théo s'est installé à Bordeaux avec moi et a trouvé un travail. Moldu. Dans une banque. Nous sommes dans une jolie bicoque rouge donnant sur la mer._

 _J'ai décidé d'apprendre ma grossesse à mes amis. J'ai un portoloin pour Londres dans une heure. Je l'apprendrais à l'Ordre présent au Terrier. Ginny s'occupera sûrement de le transmettre à Harry et Ron par la même occasion. J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres d'elle depuis notre emménagement à Bordeaux mais je ne lui aie pas répondu. Elle m'en veut probablement. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera, surtout après l'annonce que je m'apprête à faire._

 _Tendrement,_

 _H._

8 Octobre 1997

 _Drago,_

 _Je savais qu'ils ne prendraient pas bien cette nouvelle. Je ne pensais pas à ce point-là. Ginny est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre et m'a hurlé à la figure quand j'ai tenté des explications, Remus a baissé les yeux, Tonks s'est exceptionnellement tue, et Molly m'a lancé un regard profondément déçu. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je pensais avoir du soutien de la part de Ginevra. Je suis partie._

 _Je ne reviendrais pas._

 _Hermione_

2 Novembre 1997

 _Dray,_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des morts… et je pense à toi. Je pense à toi, à tes paroles, à tes promesses. Je pense à ceux que j'ai perdu, que nous avons tous perdu. Chaque jour, je pense à toi, à l'enfant que tu ne connaitras probablement jamais, que tu n'aimeras et chériras jamais, que jamais tu n'élèveras. Je marche sur la plage, mes pieds nus enfoncés dans le sable mouillé, mes jambes frappées par les vagues s'abattant sur le rivage._

 _Théo et moi sommes amis. Mais je sais qu'il veut plus. J'ai remarqué ses regards attendris, ses joues rougissantes, ses gestes tendres… Mais ton souvenir est gravé dans ma mémoire si profondément que je ne sais si je ne pourrais jamais connaitre de nouveau l'amour._

 _A cause de toi,_

 _Hermione Granger, attendant une réponse!_

 _Your kisses burn into my skin,_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _But it's the sweetest pain,_

 _Burning hot through my veins,_

 _Love is torture makes me more sure_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

16 Décembre 1997

 _D,_

 _Je l'ai embrassé. J'ai embrassé Théo aujourd'hui. Il est rentré du travail les bras chargés de cartons pleins de guirlandes, boules et décorations de Noël. Nous n'utilisons plus de baguette. Nous les avons laissées à l'Ordre. Nous ne souhaitons être repérés. Nous avons donc tout fait à la main, jusqu'à l'Etoile en haut du sapin. Il m'a aidée à monter sur un tabouret et m'a soutenue jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive finalement (ce qui n'était pas tâche aisée avec mon ventre énorme). J'ai senti sa main se poser sur ma taille. J'ai frissonné. Je suis redescendue. Et je l'ai embrassé. Ce n'était pas comme avec toi. Ce n'était pas violent, passionné, impulsif. C'était doux. Réconfortant. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin en cette période sombre._

 _Reviens-moi Dray,_

 _H._

24 Décembre 1997

 _Joyeux Noël Dray._

 _Je n'ai pas le cœur à répéter les mêmes supplications qu'à chaque lettre. J'espère sincèrement que tu passes une journée heureuse avec ta famille._

 _Hermione…_

7 Janvier 1998

 _Dray,_

 _Je suis enceinte de vingt-six semaines. Six mois et demi. Je me sens absolument énorme. Le bébé bouge, il donne des coups de pied. Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'aurais dû passer la seconde échographie mais… J'imagine que penser au bébé qui ne connaîtra jamais son père juste avant Noël m'aurait ruiné l'esprit des Fêtes. Bref, je l'ai passée hier._

 _Mes hormones jouent contre moi. J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en voyant mon bébé en bonne santé, bailler, froncer les sourcils et sucer son pouce._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu souhaitais le savoir, mais je n'ai pas su attendre. C'est une petite fille ! Je suis enchantée._

 _H._

10 Janvier 1998

 _Drago,_

 _J'ai parlé à Théo de lui trouver un prénom._

 _Il m'a apporté six volumes de la bibliothèque recensant tous les noms possibles et inimaginables pour nouveaux nés. Il y en a tellement ! Je crois que je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Je ne suis qu'à la lettre C en deux jours de lecture intensive !_

 _J'ai relevé les prénoms suivants : Alexia, Alizée, Ambre, Cassie._

 _Théo me dit que je devrais l'appeler Aphrodite. Mais ce serait tenter le sort._

 _H._

28 Février

 _Drago,_

 _Ce sera ma dernière lettre. Théo est en voyage d'affaire depuis une semaine et je suis seule à la maison. J'ai si mal, Dray. Les contractions ont commencé la nuit dernière. Princesse est en avance. J'avais décidé de l'appeler Harmonie, en espérant qu'elle apporte un peu de bonté à ce monde. Mais j'ai mal. Je n'arrive pas à me lever. Je suis si lourde._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. J'ai si mal…_

 _Je t'aime, depuis et pour toujours Dray,_

 _H._

 _Only love can hurt like this,_

 _Your kisses burn into my skin,_

 _Only love can hurt like this,_

 _Only love can hurt like this,_

 _Save me, save me,_

 _Only love, only love,_

 _'Cause only love can hurt like this_

 _And it must have been a deadly kiss_

La matriarche Malefoy plaqua une main contre sa bouche en lisant les mots de la jeune femme. Elle se devait de prévenir son fils, ou il serait trop tard. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en imaginant la rancœur certaine de son Drago mais se raisonna.

.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! » s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement après avoir lu la dernière lettre, la main tremblante.

« Je suis désolée Drago, je… » commença Narcissa avant qu'il ne transplane sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

.

« HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! »

Drago frappait de toutes ses forces contre la porte rouge dont la peinture était effritée par endroits. Il avait essayé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'aidaient à entrer dans la bicoque. Les sorts de protection étaient trop puissants.

Il donnait coups de pieds et poings dans le bois si violemment qu'une douleur sourde lui parvenait et que du sang s'échappait de ses phalanges abîmées.

Il se laissa tomber à terre. « Hermione… »

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'approcha de lui en claudiquant et en lui tendant un trousseau de clés. « La maison de Mlle Hermione ? J'en suis propriétaire. Voilà jeune homme. »

Drago le regarda, incrédule. « Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Pourquoi me faire confiance ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Vous avez _vraiment_ l'air d'avoir envie de la voir. » répondit-il simplement en jetant un regard à ses mains ensanglantées.

Drago ne répondit pas.

.

« Hermione ! HERMIONE ! Où es-tu ? » criait-il en ouvrant à la volée les portes de toutes les pièces. Il monta à l'étage et débarqua dans une grande chambre au lit à baldaquin, où les tentures avaient dû être blanches. Si elles n'avaient pas été tâchées de sang. Car Hermione y reposait, allongée en travers du lit, le teint plus pâle que jamais, inconsciente, sa poitrine se soulevant très faiblement.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et tenta de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne réagissait pas.

Alors il passa un bras sous ses genoux et une autre dans son dos et la souleva dans ses bras. Si légère…

Puis il transplana.

.

« Veuillez confirmer votre appartenance à la famille de Mlle Hermione Granger. » dit un médecin après avoir fait emmener une Hermione toujours inconsciente à la salle d'accouchement.

« Qu-Quoi ? Comment ça ? » balbutia Drago, livide.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer dans le cas contraire. » affirma-t-il.

« Mais… je suis le père de l'enfant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hmm… » marmonna le médecin en ouvrant un dossier. « Etes-vous Théodore Nott, Monsieur ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Mr Théodore Nott est enregistré comme individu de secours de Mlle Hermione Granger. Le père de l'enfant est inconnu. ». Le médecin lui montra une case vide dans le dossier. « Veuillez patienter le temps de l'accouchement, je vous prie. »

La tête de Drago lui tournait. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

 _CRAC !_ Théodore Nott apparut devant lui. « Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

Drago se leva, furibond, et lui lança son poing dans la figure. Nott recula, le nez ensanglanté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

« JE N'AI MEME PAS ENVIE DE TE PARLER NOTT. MAIS LA, MAINTENANT, FAIS MOI RENTRER DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE SALLE D'ACCOUCHEMENT OU HERMIONE EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR MERDE ! » s'écria-t-il en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise.

Théo se tourna vers le médecin. « Laissez-le rentrer. »

.

« Monsieur, je… »

« Monsieur nous… »

« Où est Hermione ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

Une infirmière arriva, portant un petit paquet rose emmitouflé dans ses bras.

« Voici votre petite fille, Monsieur. »

« Elle… »

« …est en parfaite santé et pèse 2,8 kilos. Elle dort. » précisa-t-elle en la lui tendant.

« Mais Hermione… » protesta-t-il.

« Nous allons vous laisser. » fit le médecin en poussa la jeune infirmière vers la porte.

« ET HERMIONE ?! COMMENT VA-T-ELLE ? »

« Elle… Son cœur a cessé de battre. »

Drago sentit sa vision se flouter et chancela. L'infirmière lui prit l'enfant des bras. Puis il s'écroula.

.

Nyxie


End file.
